


Clark Kent's Son.

by KalK



Series: Un Diferente Destino. [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series, The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Episode: s02e23 Exodus, Episode: s03e01 Exile, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Male Character, Green Kryptonite, Half Kryptonian, Heterosexuality, Intergang, Manipulation, Red Kryptonite, Secret Son, Super Son
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Secuela de mi historia La Primera Vez De Clark.Narra la historia Matthew Eluchans, el desconocido hijo de Clark Kent y Megan Edge. Cuando Kent escapó a Metrópolis conoció a Megan Edge y se presento ante la hija del como poderoso criminal Morgan Edge como Kaleb Eluchans. Actualmente Morgan esta muerto, Megan está en estado vegetal desde hace unos años y el hijo mayor de Edge regreso a la ciudad, tomo el control de la familia y crió a su sobrino. El joven Matt creció sin saber nada de Clark, hasta hace unos días. Cuando descubre la identidad de su padre y decide conocerlo.Al ser criado por un Edge, Matthew es un chico mimado y prepotente pero todo esto hasta que conoce a Luana Turpin, con quien inicia una hermosa amistad y al poco tiempo una relación romántica. Cambiando su forma de ser con los demás, esto a Edge no le gustaría por lo cual trataría de manipular la situación a su favor. Prefiere tener al otro Matt que le pueda servir a sus planes, por esto decide traer devuelta desde Slovakia a un viejo amigo del hijo de Clark, quien fue una mala influencia para el.
Relationships: Matt Eluchans|Matt Kent/Hope Taya, Matt Eluchans|Matt Kent/Luana Turpin, Rolf Semenov/Luana Turpin
Series: Un Diferente Destino. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030938
Kudos: 1





	1. Piloto

****

**Clark Kent's Son.**

Protagonistas.

Will McCann como Matt Eluchans|Matt Kent

Meika Woollard como Luana Turpin

Paul Cassidy como Rolf Semenov

Bradley Stryker como Vincent Edge

Con Mischa Barton como Megan Edge

Y Tom Welling como Clark Kent|Superman 

Con la aparición especial de:

Shannen Doherty como Suzie Turpin

* * *

Historia Original De: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Año 2018, Martes 14 de Agosto.

03.00 A.M. Metrópolis

Torre de apartamentos, dentro de uno de ellos en el hogar de la familia Turpin. Se puede ver a una chica de dieciséis años dormida en su dormitorio, ella despierta al escuchar la llegada de una notificación a su teléfono. Toma su móvil, para leer el contenido del mensaje de texto, luego de terminar de leer se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su ventana. Al llegar allí, pero al abrir las ventanas que la llevan a su balcón se encuentra con un joven guapo y musculoso que le sonríe.

El joven se acerca y la abraza. - cariño, son las tres de la mañana. ¿Todo está bien? - pregunta la joven llamada Luana Turpin, la única hija del detective Dan Turpin 

Tomé una decisión, fui a encontrarme con mi padre. - suspira - estuve con él todo el día - le informa Matthew Eluchans a su novia

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro - Qué bien mi amor, me alegro que decidieras conocerlo. Pero estas bien?

Todo más que bien, cariño. Sabes que solo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo. - se, quedo pensativo - desde que mi madre se enfermó.

Ambos se besan de nuevo - estoy tan feliz por ti - le acaricia la mejilla

Puedo preguntarte algo - ella lo mira fijamente - puedo quedarme aquí, esta noche. No quiero volver a casa y encontrarme con mi tío

La joven mira hacia su dormitorio - no creo que sea una buena idea, todavía no estoy lista para que lo hagamos. - le dice un poco sonrojada

Luana, mi amor. Sabes que no te estoy apurando para que lo hagas, solo estoy buscando refugio para esta noche - ella lo piensa por unos segundos, luego asiente y toma su mano

Vamos, pero no hagas ruido - él sonríe, entran al dormitorio y Matt cierra la ventana detrás de él.

* * *

Horas antes.

Metrópolis. Daily Planet

El tiempo había pasado, Clark Kent es un joven reportero de treinta años y hace cuatro años había empezado a trabajar allí bajo el liderazgo de Perry White, quien había dejado de ser alcohólico y había tomado las riendas de su vida, como también había recuperado a su esposa e hijos. Allí conoció a Lois Lane quien llevaba un año más de experiencia en esto del reportaje, también a tenido el gusto de conocer a un joven fotógrafo pelirrojo llamado Jimmy Olsen y junto a mucho reporteros más Ron Trouper, Cat Grant y Steve Lombard.

Era un lunes normal, o eso parecía. Hasta que llego uno de los guardias de seguridad al área de redacción, las puertas del ascensor se abrió y salió rumbo a la sala de conferencia. Se escucha la voz de Perry - se los digo yo, no me voy cosa... - decía el hombre mayor, cuando es interrumpido cuando tocan la puerta. Todos se giran para ver al guardia atrás de la puerta de vidrió. - adelante, que sucede?

Señor White, disculpe que lo moleste. - dice el guardia desde la puerta

White se ve desconcertado - Ethan, esta todo bien? Estamos un poco ocupados aquí

Necesitan al señor Kent abajo por un momento, por favor - todos miraron a Clark

Perry conoce hace tiempo al guardia, sabe que cuando tiene esa mirada, es por algo no bueno - entiendo, ve Kent y que sea rápido

Como usted diga señor White, permiso - Clark salió junto al guardia, Lois y Jimmy se quedaron mirando 

* * *

Rumbo al ascensor 

Clark y el guardia entra al ascensor, el joven Kent pregunta - Señor Brown, que es lo que pasa?

Muchacho, es mejor que tu lo veas... - solo le respondió el hombre mayor

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron al vestíbulo. Clark siguió al guardia hacia la entrada, allí estaba otro guardia con un joven 

Señor Kent, este joven lo buscaba - el señor Brown, miro al desconocido - diga, lo que nos dijo hace unos pocos minutos

El joven de unos diecisiete años se acercó a Clark y lo miro de arriba a bajo - padre, te creía más alto - Kent se había quedado helado

Que acabas de decir? yo no tengo hijos - casi tartamudeo el reportero, aun sin creer esto. Luego el joven miro a los guardias y luego a el, el reportero entendió - bien, salgamos a caminar. - miro a los guardias - enseguida vuelo, si Perry pregunta díganle que estoy entrevistando a un joven. - Los guardias asintieron, mientras los otros dos salieron del edificio

* * *

Clark y el joven empezaron a caminar hasta que se detuvieron en una banca y se sentaron. El muchacho veía a Clark incrédulo de quien le hablaban además no podía ser Superman, usaba anteojos y era algo así como un torpe con una naturaleza tonta. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo, la figura de este supuesto tonto hablo.

Hace unos minutos - se detuvo Clark y lo miro a la cara - dijiste que eres mi hijo?

El muchacho en frente del señor Kent sonrió y contesto - soy el querido hijo de Megan Edge y tuyo, mi nombre es Matthew Eluchans

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido - reflexionó en voz alta - con esa familia tuve tantos malos entendidos 

Al escuchar eso, el chico se burlo del comentario - por lo mismo mamá prefirió ese apellido, que el de ella...tu habías logrado detener los avances del abuelo contra la ciudad, pero tiempo después regreso tío Vincent y el tomo las riendas de la familia. Con el abuelo muerto y madre enferma 

Los ojos de Clark se agrandaron ante esto. - que le paso a ella - la mirada se puso sombría

Pa' ella cometió muchos errores, pero al final se dio cuenta que tenias razón... - ambos se miraron a los ojos - al volverte ese farol de luz para la ciudad y el mundo, mamá esta muriendo

Los ojos de Clark se abrieron aún más ante esta enorme bomba, no tiene los mejores recuerdos de ese verano pero ella lo cobijo en su dormitorio un par de noches. Pero también recordaba que no llegaron a nada más, debido a que perdía el control por el dolor de su cicatriz. Le iba seguir la corriente, para saber que es lo que quiere en realidad - lo siento, pero que quieres de mi?

Madre me mando contigo, quiere que viva bajo tu techo y sea un buen hombre - Clark se acaba de dar cuenta, que Matt lleva un bolso en su mano - aunque ya tengo tengo dieciséis y puedo cuidarme solo 

La peor edad del mundo - lo interrumpió - las hormonas te deben estar volviendo loco, las chicas te acosan y tu madre te puede molestar a veces 

Matthew se le quedo mirando - como sabes? - pregunto

Chico, estuvo en tu posición...- pero a la vez, aun se decía así mismo. Si las palabras de este joven, eran ciertas.

Clark empezó a caminar - a donde vas? - le dijo Matt a Clark

Sígueme, tengo que volver al trabajo y hablar con mi jefe - Le había jurado a su madre, buscar a su padre Clark Kent. Pero después de eso no sabía que hacer, tal vez sería lo correcto ir con el - vienes...hijo

El joven de cabello castaño asintió - si, pa' - respondió y camino hacia el

* * *

Al día siguiente

06:30 A.M.

Dormitorio de Luana

La joven había despertado hace unos minutos, se encontraba observando a su novio que dormía, el joven se encontraba solo en boxers flotando al lado de la cama. Como ella dijo, no hicieron nada sexual solo hablaron, hasta dormirse abrazados y el al sentirse relajado poco a poco empezó a flotar sobre ella. Hasta que sonó la alarma de Luana, mostrando que son las siete de la mañana y Matt despertando cayendo al suelo, ella rápidamente se acercó a el.

Estás bien? - pregunto ella

El joven sonrió - si, estoy bien - pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar la voz de la madre de su novia

Cariño, estás bien? - se escuchaba desde lejos la voz de Suzie Turpin

Ambos jóvenes se miraron - creo que debo irme

si - ella asintió

Se escucha las pisadas de la mujer, hacia el dormitorio de su hija - Luana, estás con alguien? - pregunto la mujer

Tranquila, todo estará bien - le dijo Matt a su chica, el tomo su ropa. Luego el se acercó al teléfono de su novia y marcó un número, beso su mejilla para terminar saltando por la ventana

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de cuarenta cinco años, de cabello castaño con unos tonos de gris - cariño, que está pasando?

Buenos días señora Turpin, como está? - decía la voz de Matt, desde el teléfono de su novia. 

La mujer miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde venía la voz - Matt, buen día. Estaban teniendo una vídeo llamada?

Si mamá, estábamos haciendo una vídeo llamada - ella suspiro - cuando me caí de la cama

Matt asintió, Suzie Turpin se le quedo viendo a su pequeña - hija debes tener más cuidado - luego miro al joven Eluchans - chico, tu camisa?

Señora, todos los días me levanto temprano a trotar y estoy un poco acalorado por eso me quite la camiseta - Luana miraba está situación

Suzie asintió - entiendo, pero ahora dejen de hablar y preparen sus cosas para su primer día de escuela, Matt que tengas buen día - sin esperar respuesta se retiro de la habitación de su hija

Igualmente señora - luego la joven pareja se quedo mirando y sonriendo mutuamente a través de la pantalla 

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto 

Un avión acaba de decender desde Slovakia, de allí hace unos minutos acaba de bajar un joven rubio. El camina decidido con su maleta de ruedas, una joven mujer de cabello castaño de veinte años se acerca a el.

Señor Rolf Semenov, lo esperaba - el rubio se le queda mirando y sonríe

El la mira de arriba a bajo - Esperaba a Edge, tu eres?

Hope, guarda espalda del señor Vincent Edge - contesto sería - solo debe seguirme - ella se empieza a mover hacia la salida, moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora

El rubio se le queda mirando - no hay problema, creo que me voy a divertir

* * *

Continuara...


	2. El Plan De Edge

Edificio Edge

En el último piso, en el piso cincuenta en donde se ubica el Penthouse de la familia Edge. 

Dormitorio de Matt, la ventana corrediza se abre con cuidado. Matt entra en la habitación oscura, el aun no sabe volar, se ha venido saltando por las azoteas de los edificios. Mientras abre las cortinas extrañamente se siente débil, se gira para recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El joven de acero cae al suelo, su labio sangró y el hombre que estaba a su lado hablo.

Se que fuiste con tu padre, como fue el encuentro...sobrino - el hombre es Vincent Egde, hijo mayor de Morgan y hermano de Megan

Eluchans se le quedo mirando - lo sabes? - su tío se acercó a Matt, se agacho y tiró de su cabello con fuerza. La mano del hermano de Megan brillaba, en realidad su dedo anular, debido a que lleva un anillo de green kryptonite

Lex Luthor cree que sabe todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad y se equivocaba, tu eso lo sabes muchacho - le decía, mientras le volvía a golpear la cara - hace mucho que no te golpeaba, recuerda no llegar tarde - Vincent se levantó del suelo y miro a su sobrino - recuerda ir a ver a tu madre, estoy seguro que te extraño - decía pensativo - antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta - recuerda lo que te propuse, necesito que hagas unos trabajos para mi

El joven poco a poco se fue recuperando, se levanto y se miró al espejo - que voy hacer, si no lo hago como cuidaré de mamá

* * *

Ascensor

Edge había tomo su maletín, para luego entrar al ascensor que lo lleva a su oficina que se ubica en el piso cuarenta y nueve. Al salir de allí, en la oficina lo esperaba su guarda espalda.

Supongo que todo está listo, Hope? - pregunta Vincent, mientras que se sienta en su silla y revisa su computador.

La mujer sonríe - si, señor

No quería traerlo de vuelta, no me agradaba - suspiro - pero creo que será lo mejor

Se acerca a su jefe - le informe lo que tenía que hacer y la dirección de la escuela

Muy bien, ahora es tiempo de la otra fase del plan - le responde, mientras que saca un anillo de su maletín. El anillo, contiene una gema de red kryptonite. Se lo entrega a la castaña, luego ella camina hacia al ascensor. Se abren sus puertas, camina dentro de el para cerrarse las puertas detrás de ella. - sobrino, no soy tan malo. Pero, espero que te diviertas con este regalo - luego de decir esto, empieza a reír

* * *

**Clark Kent's Son.**

Protagonistas.

Will McCann como Matt Eluchans|Matt Kent

Meika Woollard como Luana Stern

Paul Cassidy como Rolf Semenov

Milaydie Bujold como Hope Taya

Bradley Stryker como Vincent Edge

Con Mischa Barton como Megan Edge

Y Tom Welling como Clark Kent|Superman 

Aparición Especial: 

Patrick Minor como Bart Allen

Historia Original De: Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Horas después.

Metrópolis High School

Los estudiante habían terminando otra jornada de estudió, Luana se ve preocupada. Un joven teñido de rubio se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Está todo bien L? - pregunta el joven

Ella se le queda mirando y llora, el solo la abraza - Bart, lo siento

Tranquila, debes estar pensando en Matt. - ella asiente - seguro tuvo que hacer, pronto llamara 

Ambos se miraron, ella se seco las lagrimas y sonrió - se que debo hacer, voy a ir al Penthouse

* * *

Cerca de allí, estaban siendo observados por Rolf Semenov

Así que ella es Luana Stern, no esta mal - susurra

* * *

Una hora después

En la torre Edge

En el lugar en donde no solo viven los Edge, también está el corporativo Edge, también se ubica el canal de televisión Edge Media. Acaba de llega Luana, camino hacia la entrada cuando por "accidente" choca con un rubio musculoso. Ella estaba por caer al suelo, cuando el la tomo con sus fuertes manos.

Luana se le quedo viendo - lo siento

No te preocupes, yo debería decir eso. No te lastimé, verdad? - pregunto 

Ella negó con la cabeza - en realidad no, gracias por salvarme... 

Soy Rolf Semenov - se presentó con una linda sonrisa, ella se sonrojo a la vez que el soltaba su delicado cuerpo y le toma la mano para besar 

La joven sentía mucho calor - lindo nombre...yo soy...Luana Stern vengo, a que vengo - se quedo pensando - vengo ver a mi novio

Tu novio, trabaja aquí? - pregunta el, sabiendo la verdad

La castaña niega con la cabeza - su familia son los dueños

El finge sorpresa - eres novia del pequeño Matt - ambos se quedan mirando

Has dicho pequeño Matt? - pregunta sin creer lo que escucha

Este asiente - soy un viejo amigo

Luana se quedo pensando y recordó algo - tu eres el mejor amigo de Matt, el señor Vincent Egde no te tiene mucho apreció

Es mutuo, me alejo creyendo que no soy buena influencia para su sobrino y nos deportó a Slovakia - a Stern nunca a sentido apreció por Edge y con esto menos

Una pregunta viene a su mente - dijiste que los deportó, entonces tu como estás aquí - pregunto ella

No se que le paso, pero logró que volviéramos - le explicó - llegué hace unas horas, mi padre y hermano llegan en unos días - ella lo escuchaba atenta - Edge, nos consiguió un pequeño apartamento arriba de un bar.

Ella no entendía como Matt era tan bueno y su tío ser una persona tan difícil- y su antiguo hogar 

Luana, tenemos lo justó para vivir, antes vivíamos en una casa grande que ahora no tenemos permitido pagar - así estuvieron varios minutos más, hasta que entraron al edificio en busca de Matt

* * *

Penthouse

Las puertas del ascensor privado hacia el hogar de la familia se abrieron, los nuevos amigos salieron del ascensor y se percataron de la música de volumen alto.

Que extraño, la música está muy fuerte - decía Luana

El asintió - más extraño que Mick, el mayordomo de los Edge no nos viniera a recibir

Luana le respondió - está de vacaciones hace una semana

Hace mucho que no lo veo, es muy cercano a Matt - se quedo mirando a la joven - siempre lo cuidaba, hablando de mi amigo vamos a buscarlo - ella asintió - creo que debemos seguir la música

* * *

Dormitorio de Matt

El novio de Luana estaba en la cama, teniendo sexo con la guarda espalda de su tío.

La puerta se abrió - Matt?

Luana, Rof? Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó enojado el hijo de Clark

Su novia estaba triste - tu, que haces con ella en tu cama?

Se nota, que no estamos tomando el - dijo riendo Hope - se podrían ir, estamos ocupados - mientras ella les hablaba, Luana salió corriendo. 

Rolf se les quedo mirando - pequeño Matt, te has equivocado - le dijo, mirando a su amigo a la cara. Para después salir corriendo detrás de Luana, Hope llevaba un par de horas así. Le había encantado este día de trabajo a la joven, le estaba gustando este plan.

* * *

En la calle 

Luana corría, Rolf corría detrás de ella. El rubio la logra alcanzar para abrazar, la joven lloraba y gritaba. La personas los miran, al ver la tristeza la tristeza de Luana. 

Es maldito imbécil...me engaño, no lo puedo creer yo lo odio en este momento - decía entre llanto - no fue capaz de esperarme 

Rof besaba su cabeza - el es mi amigo, pero supongo que sabes como era antes y el no era virgen en realidad

Sacame de aquí o no se que pueda hacer - le rogó, el asintió y le tomó la mano, caminaron hacia su auto y se fueron de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La mañana después...

En el pequeño apartamento de un ambiente la familia Semenov, el lugar estaba casi desocupado lo único que hay es una cama que se encuentra a la mitad de la habitación. En ella se encontraba Rolf y enzima de él Luana, ambos desnudos

Pasando los minutos empezaron a despertar, ambos se miraron. La joven se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y se puso pálida 

No me digas que lo hicimos? - preguntó ella 

El negó con la cabeza - Tranquila, estabas muy ebria te desnudaste, luego te metí a la cama y te cubrí con las mantas, yo solo me quedé en boxers 

Mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada en su estado le va hacer bien a su salud - decía preocupada, el le entregó su teléfono 

Ambos se miraron - antes que te durmieras, te pregunté quién era tu mejor amigo o amiga, luego me hice pasar por ti y hable con tu amiga Cassie le dije que te cubriera...querías estar sola al descubrir a Matt con la guarda espalda de Vincent Edge, también que tu madre creía que tu ibas a estar con ella 

Y mi mamá que dijo? hablaste con ella? - preguntó Luana 

Rolf asintió - si, le conté una versión de la verdad que tuviste problemas con el sobrino de Edge y que necesitabas quedarte por está noche con tu amiga, tu madre casi manda a tu padrastro - le decía, mientras se vestía y miraba su reloj - te espera en casa en una hora - ambos se miraron - vamos, te llevare a casa 

Gracias - sonrió la ex de Eluchans y luego lo abrazo, ambos se miraron y poco a poco se acercaron. 

* * *

Continuará... 


	3. Revelaciones

Antes

La mañana después...

En el pequeño apartamento de un ambiente la familia Semenov, el lugar estaba casi desocupado lo único que hay es una cama que se encuentra a la mitad de la habitación. En ella se encontraba Rolf y enzima de él Luana, ambos desnudos

Pasando los minutos empezaron a despertar, ambos se miraron. La joven se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y se puso pálida 

No me digas que lo hicimos? - preguntó ella 

El negó con la cabeza - Tranquila, estabas muy ebria te desnudaste, luego te metí a la cama y te cubrí con las mantas, yo solo me quedé en boxers 

Mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada en su estado le va hacer bien a su salud - decía preocupada, el le entregó su teléfono 

Ambos se miraron - antes que te durmieras, te pregunté quién era tu mejor amigo o amiga, luego me hice pasar por ti y hable con tu amiga Cassie le dije que te cubriera...querías estar sola al descubrir a Matt con la guarda espalda de Vincent Edge, también que tu madre creía que tu ibas a estar con ella 

Y mi mamá que dijo? hablaste con ella? - preguntó Luana 

Rolf asintió - si, le conté una versión de la verdad que tuviste problemas con el sobrino de Edge y que necesitabas quedarte por está noche con tu amiga, tu madre casi manda a tu padrastro - le decía, mientras se vestía y miraba su reloj - te espera en casa en una hora - ambos se miraron - vamos, te llevare a casa 

Gracias - sonrió la ex de Eluchans y luego lo abrazo, ambos se miraron y poco a poco se acercaron.

* * *

Ahora.

Apartamento de la familia Semenov 

Rolf se había levanto en boxers, levantó su ropa y inmediatamente se empezó a vestir. La joven mujer en su cama se encontraba sonrojada observando su cuerpo músculoso, él se volvió a agachar dándole la espalda y mostrando la parte de atrás de cuerpo, cuando se giro hacia ella le entregó su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo. 

Gracias - respondió, mientras se tocaba la cabeza - nunca había tomado una copa, hasta anoche

El rubio totalmente vestido, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda para que se pudiera vestir - tranquila, ayer no estabas bien. No fue tu día, nos pasa a todos. - se quedo empezando en algo - cometí muchos errores en el pasado, cuando me fue la primera vez. 

Fue un error, no podré mirar a la cara a mis padres en realidad son mi padre y mi padrastro, mamá se caso con el hace dos años - ella se levantó de la cama, camino hacia el - Dan es buena persona, nos dio su apellido, mi madre era mamá soltera

Ambos se miraron - nunca has conocido a tu padre? - ella negó con su cabeza

Habíamos sido siempre las dos, has que mamá fue asaltada y Dan la ayuda. El es inspector de policía, es muy conocido en la ciudad al ser un policía intachable - le dijo

El sonrió - ayer me dijiste que te llamas Luana Turpin, eres la hijastra del Inspector de la policía Dan Turpin

Lo conoces? - pregunta la joven al rubio

El asintió - te dije que cometí muchos errores allí fui cuando conocí a Matt, el tenía sus problemas y yo fui una mala influencia para el. Su tío estaba muy enojado conmigo, como no quería saber de mi. Logró deportar a mi padre que trabajaba para el, así que con mi hermano nos fuimos. 

Todos me dijeron que no saliera con el, cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que era un chico problema, pero debido a mi cambio era feliz de nuevo - decía entre lágrimas. 

El la abrazo - y ahora a vuelto hacer el mismo de antes. 

* * *

Mientras tanto en el penthouse Edge, dormitorio de Matthew. El joven dormía en su cama, Hope la guarda espalda de su tío sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de él. 

El hijo de Clark poco a poco empezó a despertar, se encontraba confundido. Logro enfocar su visión y darse cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio, además que había pasado todo el día de ayer con la morena

Que me hiciste - le gritaba, mientras apretaba su cuello recordó algo - Luana nos vio, Rolf también estaba con ella

Le mujer era una amazona podía con él, levanto la mano lo agarró del cabello y lo acercó a ella, para luego besarlo - sólo jugaba, además eres mío... Conmigo hace dos años perdiste la virginidad, lo recuerdas verdad? 

Si, fue un error como lo de ayer - se levantó desnudo de la cama y entró a su baño, se le escucho gritar - cuando regrese no te quiero ver en mi cama - ella reía ante esto.

* * *

A una cuadra del hogar de Luana, el pequeño auto de Rolf se detuvo.

Siempre que me necesites, cuentas conmigo - ella sonrió - tienes mi número

La ex de Matthew asintió - si, gracias por todo y no aprovecharte de mi anoche - ella beso su mejilla, estaba saliendo del auto cuando el le dijo

Si quieres nos podemos juntar, cuando salgas de clases - le propuso 

La joven asistió - me gusta esa idea, nos vemos más tarde Rolf - le dijo, mientras se alejaba.

El rubio tomó su teléfono y le escribió a Vincent - esta lista mi parte - se veía serio y preocupado 

Al instante le llegó un mensaje que decía - bien muchacho, por ahora tu familia no corre peligro 

Maldito bastardo, me las pagarás Vincent Edge - grito Rolf, sin saber que Matthew estaba cerca de allí escuchando 

Matt también se encontraba molesto - que estás tramando tío Vicent.

* * *

Un mes después.

Apartamento de la familia Semenov, Rolf y Luana se encontraban en ropa interior. Practicando yoga, Rolf la mira de una manera muy tierna pero a la vez pensativo pensativo. 

Luana, no podemos seguir viéndonos - le decía serio 

Por qué? - preguntó, se giro para verlo 

El solo respondió - te hago mal

Te lo ordenó Vincent Edge? - le pregunto sin rodeos

Ambos se miraron - lo sabes?

Matt y yo lo averiguamos hace un par de días, volvimos hacer amigos por lo menos - el, agachó la mirada - tiene algo tuyo verdad? 

El suspiro - si, pero no hables más nos puede estar escuchando 

Solo una cosa, a quien tiene? - Luana le preguntó al rubio

El no sabía si podía hablar, sólo susurro - a padre y hermano - suspiro - me alegro que volvieran hacer amigos, creo que ahora es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver

Pero, yo te quiero a ti. - le dijo. Ambos se miraron, el sabia que a ella le gustaba pero no de esta forma - Quiero que seas mi primera vez, cuando nos conocimos no lo hicimos por que estaba ebria y tu me respetaste, pero hoy quiero estar junto a ti

Rolf se levanto de la colchoneta que ocupa para yoga - no podemos soy mayor que tu

Solo por cuatro años, pareces una persona ruda pero tienes buen corazón y en realidad yo no me equivoco en distinguir a la personas - el camino hacia el sofá y se recostó en el, ella se levantó también de la colchoneta - con Matt no me equivoque, fue drogado por esa bruja

El se veía triste - pero yo soy diferente

Ella se acercó, se sento en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en el sofá - durante este mes me has apoyado, te has vuelto un muy buen amigo, me haces bien y estoy empezando a sentir algo más por ti.

Eso no va a pasar - le informo

Luana se giro y lo vio a la cara - tienes a alguien? 

Si, tengo novio - el lo dijo sin pensar y contó su verdad 

Ella estaba sorprendida - novio? Eres gay

Bisexual en realidad - le aclaro - el se llama Aiden

Luana estaba sorprendida y solo preguntó - tienes alguna foto de el

En mi teléfono, puedes mirar - ella se acercó y miró el contenido que tenía el móvil, se sorprendió al encontrar una foto de Rolf y Aiden en la cama. 

* * *

Hospital Memorial Lena Luthor

En una de las consultas, se puede ver a Suzie y Dan junto al doctor. 

Son malas noticias verdad, lo conozco hace años desde que soy su secretaria - le decía la mujer al doctor

El, hombre empezó a llorar - te falle, el cáncer volvió y no queda mucho tiempo

Dios mio, doctor esta seguro - preguntaba Dan

El hombre asintió, Dan se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo - cuiden a mi niña

* * *

Torre Edge

Oficina de Vincent. Un ráfaga de viento entró al lugar, el hijo de Morgan se giro y sonrió al ver a Superman. 

Hola Clark, sabía que en algún momento vendrías - le dijo tranquilo

Kent camino hacia el - estas confundido, no me llamo Clark

Superman, Kal, Clark - se levanto de su silla y quedaron frente a frente - lo sé, padre antes de morir me lo contó todo. Sobre su relación, tu relación con mi hermana y como fue concebir mi sobrino 

Ambos se miraron y la imagen se empezó alejar.

* * *

Continuará... 


	4. Apokolips Now.

Antes

Torre Edge

Oficina de Vincent. Un ráfaga de viento entró al lugar, el hijo de Morgan se giro y sonrió al ver a Superman. 

Hola Clark, sabía que en algún momento vendrías - le dijo tranquilo

Kent camino hacia el - estas confundido, no me llamo Clark

Superman, Kal, Clark - se levanto de su silla y quedaron frente a frente - lo sé, padre antes de morir me lo contó todo. Sobre su relación, tu relación con mi hermana y como fue concebir mi sobrino 

Ambos se miraron y la imagen se empezó alejar.

* * *

Ahora

Torre Edge

Clark se ve confundido - te que hablas?

Padre planeo su venganza antes de su muerte - Vincent miro hacia la ventana - recuerdas a Mandy

Kent se acordaba muy bien de ella, era una cheerleader de la secundaria y por un tiempo fue su novia, hasta que un día desapareció con toda su familia - que sucede con ella?

Recordaras que ella como sus padres eran muy inteligente - Clark asintió. Edge se acerco a su escritorio, el hombre de acero seguío sus pasos, el hijo de Morgan tomo una vieja carpeta que estaba en el último cajón - revisa la carpeta por favor, mientras sigo hablando - Kent tomo la carpeta y empezó a revisarla - como sabrás se culpo a una tal Mara de crear la formula de la poción de amor, en realidad la creo Mandy a petición de mi padre o mataban a sus padres que trabajaban para Intergang - la mirada de Clark se endureció 

Al hombre de acero algo no le calzaba - pero tu padre murió un año antes

Mi padre el gran Morgan Edge, preparo todo con calma y me pidió que volviera al país pero que me quedara en las sombras, te sugiero que sigas leyendo la carpeta - El plan era crear la formula, ella induciría a sus amigas al plan de controlar a su novios, para nuestra suerte como sospecha mi, padre tu ingresaste al equipo de tu secundaria, le contaste a mi hermana que habías deciado entrar hace un par de años al equipo, la otra opción sino entrabas era que tu descubrirías la verdad y quisieras salvar la situación al rescatar a los miembros del equipo

Pero la poción no me manipulo - le respondió 

Vincent ríe - es verdad, pero te hizo débil y ella tenía lo necesario para convertirte en su boy toy personal - ambos se miraban - y ella te ordeño como le ordenamos, usamos tu semen para que mi hermana se embarazada de ti - Clark se estaba enfadando - Mandy se arrepintió de todo esto, nos quiso dejar...finalmente la callamos para siempre junto a sus padres

Por dios - Clark corrió hacia el, cuando su cuerpo se derrumbo - que me pasa?

Edge se acercó a Kent y tiro de su cabello - la oficina tiene un olor a Green Kryptonite...Mandy te amo en realidad, estuvieron un año juntos se enamoró de ti y quiso protegerte, pero al mismo tiempo ayudo para la creación de mi sobrino Matthew Eluchans...mi hermana estuvo bien dos años, luego un día se desmayo y no despertó más según los científicos fue una secuela del embarazo. Al pasar esto, decidí salir de las sombras y tomar el control de la familia e Intergang 

Me estuvieron manipulando todo el tiempo? - se escucho la puerta, alguien había entrado

La persona se acerco a ellos y patio la cabeza de Clark - hey Kal, viejo amigo - Superman levanto la vista y vio a Mick, uno de los leales empleados de Morgan Edge y primo de Chastity, quien salió un breve tiempo 

* * *

Al día siguiente

Apartamento de Maggie Sawyer

En el living del hogar de la detective, ella miraba su reloj que lleva en la muñeca.

Cariño, te falta mucho - pregunta la mujer

De una de las habitaciones aparece un joven que camina por el pasillo hacia el living - estoy listo tía Maggie

Muy bien querido sobrino - ella se le queda viendo y se acerca a él, para arreglar la corbata del joven - ahora si

El joven suspira - tía le agradezco que me hospedaras en tu hogar, pero no me gusta usar uniforme, en mi antigua escuela usaba ropa de calle

Moví muchos contacto y te conseguí un cupo en Academia Metrópolis, es la mejor escuela de la ciudad y te va ir muy bien - ella lo abraza - eres mi único sobrino, eres como un hijo para mi...lo sabes Tom

El sobrino de Maggie asintió - si tía

Ahora come tus tostadas y tu vaso de leche, debemos ir a la escuela - le informa la detective

Ambos se miran - soy grande, puedo ir solo

Cariño, nos van estar esperando mi compañero de trabajo y su hijastra - ella se ve preocupada y se a dado cuenta que el se fijo - Dan se caso hace dos años con ella y su esposa al poco tiempo le detectaron cáncer

Tom la abrazo - lo siento mucho

Son una linda familia, Dan a pasado por mucho perdió a su hija y esposa hace cinco años en un atentado en su contra - el joven había quedado helado ante esto.

* * *

Oficina de Vincent Edge 

Superman se encuentra en el suelo, siendo golpeado por Edge. El hijo de Morgan se encontraba fuera de si, estaba obsesionado con acabar con Clark, Mick observaba esto con una sonrisa. 

Señor, yo también lo quiero golpear - decía impaciente el primo de Chastity - se lo debo a mi prima

Edge giro su cabeza - lo se, pero sabes todo el tiempo que yo esperado por este momento - recordó algo - mi padre no está y es por su culpa, debe pagar.

* * *

Penthouse Edge

Dormitorio de Megan

La mujer que había estado los últimos años en coma, estaba empezando a mover sus dedos.

* * *

Una hora después.

Academia Metrópolis.

Dan junto a Luana esperaban a Maggie y su sobrino. Luana se ve triste, anoche le había contado que el cárcel le volvió aparecer a su madre.

Se que no han sido los mejores tiempos, pero en lo que necesites cuentas conmigo - le decía de la mejor forma posible

Luana asintió - gracias, tío Dan - en ese momento llego Sawyer y su sobrino, ambos se bajaron del auto, para acercarse a Luana y Dan

Hija, el es de quien te hable Tom Sawyer sobrino de Maggie - le decía Dan a su sobrina

Maggie hizo lo mismo que su compañero - querido, ella es Luana Turpin hija de Suzie e hijastra de Dan

La joven le sonrió - encantada de conocerte, Tom

Igualmente Luana - ambos estrecharon sus manos - Dan y Maggie se miraron con una sonrisa 

* * *

Daily Planet. Azotea

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, de allí apareció Lois. Había un joven desde antes en la azotea, ella se acercó a el.

Entre ellos había un extraño silenció - me buscabas? soy Lois...- el joven se dio la vuelta, era Matt

Lo se, Lois Lane la intrépida reportera del Daily Planet y compañera de mi padre -le contesto

Ella se le quedo mirando - eres Matthew Eluchans, escuchado de ti - el se ve preocupado - esta todo bien?

Sabes de mi padre - pregunto preocupado

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo

Para ser más preciso en Hawái, en monte justicia centro de operaciones de Justicia Joven. Conner Kent hijo biológico de Clark Kent y Lex Luthor, es el actual líder del equipo y ex-miembro de los Titans, con la ayuda de Aqualad reparaban la computadora para ir en busca de Superman. El día de ayer había desaparecido y nadie sabía de el, Conner fue donde Lex a preguntar pero le respondió con sinceridad que no sabía de su paradero. Rose Wilson se acercaba a ellos, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Aun no se sabe nada de el? - pregunto ella

Conner estaba serio, prefirió decir otra cosa - no seré un experto, pero creo que nos bloquearon 

Es verdad, tratare de encontrar a tornado rojo para que nos ayude - dijo, mientras se retiraba de allí. Conner estaba preocupado, ella se daba cuenta de esto

Rose se acercó a Superboy - el es un "granjero" grande y fuerte puede protegerse - su voz era tranquila, no burlona en realidad. Ellos habían iniciado su relación hace dos semanas, en realidad ella había tomado la iniciativa al besar al ser creado artificialmente de gran poder. Ella se puso de puntillas, le roza la mandíbula con un susurro seductor le dio un casto un beso. 

Gracias Rose - ambos permanecieron abrazados

Besándolo en el cuello - de nada músculos

* * *

Final del día de clases

Luana se veía preocupada, al salir de la escuela Rolf la esperaba

Has sabido algo de el? pregunto la joven 

El rubio negó con su cabeza - no, lo siento lo busque por todos lados...como te dije hace unas horas, el buscaba a su padre - Bart se acercó a ellos

Hable con Conner, no sabe nada del gran azul y tampoco de Matt - dijo preocupado

En eso se escucha la voz de Tom que va saliendo de la escuela - es la primera vez que lo puedo ver - Luana se gira hacia el, se dan cuenta que mirar hacia arriba. Se ven dos manchas, uno de negro, azul y toque de rojo, la otra mancha de color negro

Bart serán ellos? - pregunta Luana al futuro nieto de Barry Allen

Este asiente y por lo que se ve están descendiendo, en la torre Edge - los tres se miraron

Luana empezó a caminar - a donde vas?

Matt ya no será mi novio, pero me preocupo por el. Vamos, algo debe estar pasando - ella siguió caminando, Bart y Rolf se miraron, para luego ir tras ella. Sin darse cuenta que Tom había estado escuchando y vas tras ellos. 

* * *

Oficina de Vincent Edge 

El cuerpo de Clark no aguantaba más a la tortura que estaba sufriendo hace varias horas de parte de Vincent y Mick, estaba débil debido al gas de Green Kryptonite. Pero de un momento a otro se rompieron las ventas de esa oficina, entrado una fuerte ráfaga de viento limpiando el aire. Dos hombres se dieron vuela, vieron a Superboy y Matt.

Que diablo han hecho con nuestro padre - gritaba Matt, los chicos estaban por actuar cuando Edge saco de su bolsillo una caja

Conner se ve preocupado - no puede ser

Que es eso? - pregunto Matt

El hijo mayor de Clark trago saliva - vamos a necesitar ayuda, es una caja madre y no creo que llamen a los chicos de nueva génesis - Vincent abrió un tubo de luz de donde apareció Granny Goodness y cuatro furias Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet y Gilotina, acompañadas por Kalibak 

Que bueno que llegan les tengo tres ofrendas, para al amo Darkseid - decía con felicidad Vincent

Granny ríe - estás en problema, por eso llamaste...te hemos estado observando querido - se acerco a Superman - jugaste con la diversión principal de amo, el no está contento - luego camino hacia Vincent - tu padre hizo un trato con el poderoso Darkseid, no volvería atacar directamente al Kryptoniano pero lo usaría como la fabrica de guerreros poderoso - ella se giro - por lo que veo aquí hay dos, me gustaría esperar que hay más pero se que no - camino hacia sus chicas - ataquen

En aquel momento aparecieron Bart, Luana y Rolf - llegamos tarde a la fiesta - pregunto Allen

Matt, estás bien? - pregunto Luana, preocupada por su ex

Rolf miraba esto y sentía celos - si, gracias por venir aunque ahora es peligroso - mientras ella se acercaba a el, fue capturada por Stompa

Suéltame - gritaba la joven, Matt como los demás se habían quedado helados ante esta situación, si hacen algo la podrían lastimar

Se escucho unos pasos - te dijo que la soltaras - gritaba Tom que se lanzaba contra ella, pero es detenido por Mad Harriet

Pobre niño tonto - reía Mad Harriet, al mismo tiempo Kalibak golpeaba con toda la fuerza a Conner en la nuca, dejando al joven de acero inconsciente. Matt estaba por ver el estado de su hermano, cuando fue detenido por Gilotina

Lo agarro del cuello y lamió su mejilla - tu eres mio - Eluchans no sabía que hacer, al ver a Bart tuvo una idea

Corre Bart, corre - grito Matt, Bart los miro a todos y corrió en busca de ayuda

Granny se ve molesta - eso fue un error, ángel. Ya no queda tiempo y todos... - la mujer fue interrumpida por la joven Turpin 

Suéltame - Stompa aburrida de Luana, que aún trataba de escapar de su agarre la lanza hacia la ventana cercana a ellas. Lanzando a la joven a su muerte, todos miraban este acontecimiento sin poderlo creer. Rolf se veía desesperado, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó tras ella. 

Ese tonto humano fue tras su chica - reía Gilotina 

Matt gritaba - no, no puede ser Luana y Rolf ellos han...

* * *

Mientras afuera

Rolf trataba de acercarse a ella, para por lo menos protegerla del impacto. Aunque sabía que los dos estarían muertos al llegar al cemento, finalmente la alcanza y la ve ensangrentada para luego abrazarla. 

Rolf, que has hecho? - pregunta ella - vas a morir 

El rubio besa sus labios - te amo Luana, no siento como te conocí 

Yo también te amo - le respondió, aferrándose a él. Estaban a pocos metros de su horrible destino, cuando una luz verde los rodeo.

* * *

De regreso en la oficina. 

Ante lo ocurrido Granny volvía a sonreír - muchacho, ahora ya sabes que nosotros no jugamos - luego miro a Lashina y Stompa - como están desocupadas, lleven a Kal-El a Superboy a Apokolips

Las mujeres asintieron - como tu digas, abuela - respondió Stompa 

No, no lo permitiré - gritaba Cassie - no se acerquen a ellos - sin hacerle caso tomaron a los héroes inconscientes que estaban por desaparecer en el tubo de luz

Stompa se acercó a ella - silencio niña, no vez que Granny esta hablando

Tranquila querida - luego miro a Kalibak - estoy de buen humor - la mujer sonreía - acércate y toma a tu juguete, la hija de Zeus es tuya... Pero después me la entregas, para hacerle un buen lavado de cerebro para convertirla en una nueva furia

La rubia no creía lo que escuchaba - como que juguete de él y que soy hija de Zeus? 

El hijo del poderoso Darkseid asintió y se acercó a su presa, asiendo omisión a sus preguntas, le apretó con fuerza los huesos provocando que gritara de dolor - nos divertirnos querida - decía con alegría, mientras entraban al tubo de luz. 

Granny verdad? - pregunto Matt, ella asintió - mi abuelo hizo un trato con Darkseid, yo te hago un trato a ti

Tom se le quedo viendo - que quieres, hijo? - pregunto la mujer

Deja a todos aquí, seré su peón...soy mejor opción que mi padre y mi hermano, soy más joven y nunca me han re-programado - Granny asintió

La mujer rubia tomo del brazo a Matt del brazo y lo llevo al portal, Granny se detuvo para mirar a Tom - Niño. Dile a todos lo ocurrido, deben estar por llegar, adiós - luego que Granny entra al portal, este se cierra. Al mismo tiempo la misma luz verde que rodea a Luana y Rolf entra por la ventana, la luz desaparece y se puede ver a los dos jóvenes sanos y salvo acompañados por John Diggle Stewart, actual Green Lantern

Muchacho que paso? - pregunta John, Luana se acerca a Tom, tomada de la mano de Rolf.

* * *

De regreso al dormitorio de Megan. 

Se ve su rostro, ella está tranquila y aparenta seguir aún dormida, cuando segundos después ella abren sus ojos. 

* * *

Continuará... 


	5. Yo Soy Megan Edge-Eluchans.

Una semana después

Daily Planet

Recepción, una mujer de cabello rubio ingresa por la puerta principal, camina hacia la recepcionista. La joven levanta la mirada, ambas se quedan observando. 

Hola, necesito hablar con Clark Kent, en donde lo puedo encontrar - pregunta la mujer que busca al hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent

La recepcionista le pregunta a la mujer en frente de ella - usted es?

No sabes quien soy - la mujer rubia suspira - entiendo estuve mucho tiempo en coma, yo soy Megan Edge-Eluchans y necesito hablar de manera urgente con el

La joven había escuchando el nombre de Megan Edge - se quien es, disculpe por no reconocerla antes - la hija de Edge sonríe - ocupe el ascensor detrás suyo y apriete el botón treinta y ocho para llegar a la sala de redacción

Gracias querida - la rubia se gira y camina hacia el ascensor. La puerta se abren e ingresa a su interior, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

* * *

Protagonistas.

Will McCann como Matt Eluchans|Matt Kent

Meika Woollard como Luana Turpin

Paul Cassidy como Rolf Semenov

AnnaSophia Robb como Gilotina

Con Julie Gonzalo como Megan Edge-Eluchans (2)

Y Tom Welling como Clark Kent|Superman 

Con la Aparición Especial de:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina

Brendan Fraser como Dan Turpin

Shannen Doherty como Suzie Turpin

Oscar Wadsager como Sek-El

* * *

Sala de redacción. 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Megan salió de allí y se topo con un joven pelirrojo.

Disculpa, busco a Clark Kent tengo entendido que trabaja aquí - le dijo al fotógrafo

El chico se le quedo viendo - bueno, el - se giro y vio que el iba caminando - allí va

Gracias - sonrió ella y fue tras su esposo

Jimmy Olsen solo asintió - de nada 

Clark llego a su escritorio y empezó a trabajar en su nuevo articulo, Lois se encontraba en el de ella enfrente de Kent. también trabajando - Hola - ambos escuchando una voz y levantaron su cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz

Megan - Kent dijo paralizado al verla

Ella sonrió y beso su mejilla - podemos hablar, se que tienes que hacer pero a pasado una semana - Lois miraba atenta esta situación, Megan le devolvió la mirada - Hola soy Megan Edge-Eluchans - Kent al escuchar esto se atraganto, ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo

Smallville, estás bien? - pregunto su compañera. Kent asintió y Megan rió - Hola. Soy Lois Lane, despertaste de un coma de años la semana pasada, cuando contrajiste matrimonio?

Megan miro a Clark, el se encontraba confundido ante esto - cuando era muy joven, me case con el padre de mi hijo

Sabemos de su hijo, pero nunca hemos visto al señor Eluchans, nada sabe de su matrimonio - le empezó a preguntar. Lois sabe que Matt es hijo de Clark, también sabe lo manipuladores que son los Edge y por lo mismo tiene muy claro que no debe confiar en ella. 

La mujer rubia dejo de mirar a Clark y observo a Lois, con una sonrisa - fue algo muy intimó, nosotros estábamos enamorados...eramos menores de edad mi padre autorizó que me casara con el y también se las arreglo para que K pudiera, sabíamos que mi esposo tenía problemas en su hogar y como estaba muy a gusto con nosotros mi padre tomo su custodia por un tiempo.

Entiendo - respondió ante está respuesta Lois

Megan miro a Clark - me das un momento

Claro, vamos a la sala de conferencia - Kent y Lane se miraron - enseguida vuelvo

Lois solamente asintió

* * *

Académica Metrópolis

Rolf había entrado a trabajar como conserje, también inició una relación hace tres días con Luana. Duraste lo recreos se juntaban hablar, ella estaba detrás de él junto a sus amigos Bart y Tom para cubrir su relación, ellos trataban de estar bien estaban preocupaos por Matt y Cassie por lo que les esté pasando en Apokolips. 

El rubio barría - chicos cuiden a Luana 

Rolf de que hablas? - pregunta un poco molesta la joven

Me voy a final de mes - contesto el rubio

Ella quería mirarlo a la cara y tocarlo, pero estaban en la Academia Metrópolis no podía comprometer su trabajo -pero

Miro a los amigos de su actual novia - gracias a Superman, mi familia no corre peligro los rescato y me esperan en Slovakia

Y yo? - decía la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos

El quería girarse, acariciar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas - Te amo, pero creo que es mejor que estemos separados, te dije que no te hago bien

No será por tu novio que te esperaba en tu país - Rolf mira a Tom - Luana nos contó 

Luana los interrumpió - el no está allí, verdad? 

Sabes? - pregunto el

Los dos amigos miran a Luana - Que tu novio era Matt - para después quedar sorprendidos 

No puede ser - decía Bart

Rolf le pregunta - cuando lo supiste? 

El día que lo secuestraron, fue por el que te mandaron lejos? - ella estaba elevando la voz, las personas cercanas allí se estaban dando vuelta - esa fue la mala influencia que molesto a Edge 

El rubio asintió - si, se molesto que estuviéramos juntos de manera sentimental

* * *

Sala de conferencias.

Ambos entraron a la sala, Clark le ofreció asiento a Megan. Ella acepto y luego el se sentó al otro extremo, no quería estar cerca de ella.

No nos hemos visto desde que desperté hace una semana, que sabes de nuestro hijo? - pregunto decida

Clark suspiro - no hemos hecho funcionar las cajas madre

Serás un buen superheroe, padre, y esposo cuando logres encontrar la solución a esto - dijo casi llorando, el reportero se levanto de su asiento

Soy padre, hijo, reportero y superheroe pero no soy tu esposo - ambos se miraron - nunca nos casamos y si fuera verdad no sería legal

En real si, a Massachusetts nos detuvimos en Chicago...recuerdas ese viaje junto a mi padre - Clark se sentó, se sentía mareado después que ella había dicho esto y empezó a recordar - veo que estás recordando, amado esposo.

Kent no creía lo que estaba pasando - no puede ser, estás equivocada - empezó a tener pequeño destellos de ese día, pero también recordó algo que dijo hace unos minutos - dijiste Megan Edge-Eluchans 

Lo siento, me gusta más ese apellido que Kent pero desde hace unos años soy Megan Edge-Kent - ella abrió su cartera y sacó un papel - es la copia de nuestro certificado de matrimonio, veras nuestros nombres y firmas

El hijo de Jonathan y Martha estaba pálido - es que no puede ser valido

Mi padre nos acompaño y dio la autorización de casarnos - Clark la iba a interrumpir, pero ella siguió hablando - en tus caso comprobó que tu estabas a cargo de el desde hace tres meses 

El reportero había bloqueado todos esos recuerdos, uno estaban apareciendo en su cabeza y el lo recordó, no perdió la virginidad con Mandy sino con Megan en su primera y última noche de casados, luego el regreso a Metrópolis y al día siguiente, durante la noche su padre vino por el para llevarlo a casa - lo hicimos?

Si, fuiste un animal en la cama, disfrutamos tanto esa noche pero lamentablemente no quede embarazada - ella recordaba - luego desapareciste, padre estaba enojado e ideo esto de concebir a su nieto - ambos se miraron - sabía de estos científicos y de su hija, que eran muy inteligentes, luego que no te pudo controlar cuando fue a buscarte supo que debía encontrar otra forma de tenerte junto al equipo ganador, bueno eso pensaba yo hasta que me enteré de una cosa 

Kent estaba serio y confundido - lo de Apokolips y Darkseid

Sabía que se había contactado con unos alienigenas, pero no sabía - ella llora - que había prometido entregarle a nuestro hijo, sabes la infancia que tuve fui una chica mimada pero añoraba una familia

* * *

Académica Metrópolis

La jornada de trabajo había terminando, se había oscurecido la temporada de invierno esta por llegar, se estaba sintiendo mucho frío. Rolf se veía cansado, se cambió de ropa y se fue caminando a buscar transporte para volver a su hogar, su auto lo tiene en el taller lo piensa vender para tener dinero para viaje a Slovakia. 

El había caminado una cuadra, cuando un auto se detuvo al lado de él - Semenov, podemos hablar? 

El rubio se detuvo, reconoció la voz - Turpin, que necesita. Yo me he portado bien, tranquilo

Sube al auto, es importante... Lo sé - ambos se miraron, Semenov se dio cuenta que Turpin sabe sobre la relación que mantiene con Luana

Rolf se dio vuelta y camino hacia el auto, tomando asiento en el puesto del copiloto - que sabes

Daremos una vuelta, hablaremos con calma y te llevaré a tu hogar - el chico Semenov veía nervioso 

* * *

Una hora después 

En el viejo edificó donde Rolf renta un apartamento, el rubio y Turpin suben las escaleras 

Pensé que Edge te había conseguida un mejor lugar - le dijo

Rolf se detuvo - cuando el me fue a buscar, pensé que me iba a matar...no me puedo quejar 

Como lo tomó mi ahijada, al saberlo todo - Dan esperaba la respuesta del rubio, Rolf ríe al pensar en ella

Finalmente Turpin se sentó - como te decía en el auto, ella es increíble 

Lo sé, es como su madre y quiero lo mejor para las dos, sabes que su madre, mi mujer está muy enferma - Semenov asintió - no quiero que hagas sufrir a la niña, es como la hija que perdí

Rolf le tendió la mano la mano - le prometo que nunca la voy hacer sufrir 

Te voy a creer, hijo - los dos se estrecharon la mano - luego caminando - tengo una noticia más - decía, mientras que el joven abría la puerta del apartamento

* * *

Interior del apartamento

El lugar estaba preparado para una cita romántica, Luana vestía únicamente una camisa negra con diseños blancos de su novio Rolf

Bienvenido cariño - al abrir los ojos, vio a su padrastro al lado de su novio. Quedando helada y dejando de hablar

Turpin se ve serio - que significa esto?

* * *

Minutos después

Luana se había vestido y los tres estaban hablando

Entonces le has conseguido un cupo en la academia de policía para que se convierta en un oficial - preguntaba emocionada

El hombre mayor asiente - si, voy confiar en el como haces tu - luego mirar al rubio - claro si tu decides tomar esta oferta

Claro señor, se lo agradezco - decía con una sonrisa, Dan estaba contento al ver abrazados a la joven pareja se levanto del sofá y camino a la puerta

Luego se giro y los miró - cariño voy a casa, tu madre nos debe estar de menos - miro su reloj - te quiero en casa en dos horas y cuídense por favor - ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando sonrojados, luego que se fue Dan. Ella puso música, se escucha el tema **Abriendo Latidos** de **LARÓ.** La joven pareja se acerca, ambos se besan y poco a poco se empiezan a quitar la ropa.

* * *

Dan había subido a su auto. empezó a conducir cuando su esposa llamo.

Cariño, vienes a casa...estoy preocupada por Luana - le decía una débil Suzie 

Turpin había puesto el manos libres, mientras conducía - voy en camino, nuestra pequeña pronto estará en casa...me encontré con ella en la tarde, no tuve tiempo de decirte que llega más tarde, paso hacer un proyecto con unos amigos

Entiendo, le dijiste que usara protección - pregunto ella, el quedo sin habla - conozco a mi hija y a ti también, está con ese chico rubio verdad?

El confirmó lo que su esposa decía y siguió conduciendo, sabía que tendría una larga conversación con su esposa.

* * *

En las afueras de Metrópolis.

En una fabrica abandonada, Clark Kent esperaba a alguien. un tubo de luz se abrió de donde apareció Lashina con su típico traje negro con cintas blancas, ambos se acercaron y se besaron.

Pensé que no venías - la pareja se encontraba abrazada - estás bien? mi hijo y Wonder Girl, ellos están?

Ella le tomo la mano - tu hijo esta encadenado pero está bien, lo tienen aislado y en dos días le lavaran el cerebro - luego miro hacia al lado

Lashina - el tomo su rostro - que pasa con Cassie?

La guerrera duda en hablar - ...ella esta siendo un juguete de entretenimiento para Kalibak, hasta el momento se a defendido pero no creo que aguante mucho

Quisiera estar a ir y traerlos de vuelta, pero después de mi última vez allí...no puedo poner a la tierra en peligro - ella beso su mejilla

Clark la miro - podrías ir, después de esa vez cuando recuperaste tus recuerdos...se muy bien que le prometiste a Highfather no volver, pero Darkseid no solo cuando te secuestro y fuiste su hijo te uso, lo vienen haciendo hace años desde la creación de tu hijo Matt, debe pagar - detrás de ellos se había abierto otro túnel de luz pero estaba vez venía con rayos azules.

Debes ir, por que al no hacerlo el futuro se convierte en una pesadilla - ambos se dan vuelta, ven a un joven rubio caminando hacia ellos con atuendo de gladiador y capa de color negro con lineas blancas.

El tubo de luz se cerro - tu eres? - pregunta Lashina

Mi nombre es Sek-El. Soy del futuro, hijo de Lord Kem-El y Lady Gilotina, por ende tu nieto - luego mira a la guerrera - y estudiante de la líder de las furias, tenemos problemas - la imagen se empezó alejar hasta oscurecer.

* * *

Continuará. 


End file.
